Butch Coolidge
Butch Coolidge is one of the three main protagonists, along with Jules Winnfield and Vincent Vega, in the movie Pulp Fiction. He was played by Bruce Willis. He also portrayed John McClane, Joe Hallenbeck, Korben Dallas, Harry Stamper, David Dunn, John Hartigan, Frank Moses, General Joe Colton, and Mr. Church. Biography Butch was born in Tennessee, and lost his father in the Vietnam War. One of his earliest memories was of receiving his father's gold watch from one of the elder Coolidge's Air Force buddies, Captain Koons, who told him to always treasure it, as his father had suffered greatly to keep it safe for his son. Butch smokes Red Apples without filters. As a child, his father wants him to have his watch as a gift. As an adult, he settles in Los Angeles. He is a tough southpaw boxer, but is nearing the end of his career, and is coerced into taking a bribe from mob boss Marsellus Wallace to throw the fight with Floyd Wilson. There he is baited by Vincent Vega. Butch has accepted the bribe, but he double crosses Wallace; he said Scottie to bet the money on himself, presumably to very good odds, and proceeds to win the fight. Having arranged his escape with taxi driver Esmarelda VillaLobos, he learned from her that Wilson succumbed to his wounds after the fight. He hides out with his girlfriend, Fabienne, in a motel planning to leave the next morning for Tennessee to collect his money. When Fabienne forgets his father's watch while transferring their goods from their apartment to their motel, Butch storms to his apartment to retrieve it. There, he comes face-to-face with Vega for the second and final time. Vega insulted Butch the first time they met, and Butch gets his revenge by killing Vega. He then flees with his watch, but happens upon Wallace on his way back to Butch's house. Panicked, he runs Wallace over, and flees into a nearby pawn shop, where he and the mob boss get into a brutal fight. The pawn shop's owner stops the fight, pulling a gun on Butch, and knocks Butch unconscious with the butt as Wallace passes out on the floor. The pawn shop's owner, Maynard, calls his friend Zed over to the shop; the two turn out to be serial killers who get sadistic pleasure out of raping and murdering men. They kidnap Butch and Wallace, and take the latter into their back room to brutalize him. Butch escapes, but is overcome with pity as he hears Wallace's screams of pain, and goes back to save him, armed with a katana sword. Butch kills Maynard, and allows Wallace to shoot Zed in the groin, grievously wounding him. Wallace then calls off the contract on Butch's life, as long as he leaves L.A. and doesn't come back. Butch and Fabienne flee to Tennessee on Zed's chopper. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Comedy Heroes